


Jensen Gives the Best Massages

by callmeb



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb/pseuds/callmeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is tense, so Jensen volunteers his hands to help.<br/>Based off the quote, "He’ll give me massages a lot of the time when I get tense." - Jared</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen Gives the Best Massages

**Author's Note:**

> Slow build up to fingering

“Fuck. That was tough,” Jared exhales as he slumps into the couch. Its midday Friday and he and Jensen have retreated to Jared’s trailer for their break between scenes. Jared needs to unwind after doing several takes of a particularly emotional scene, so he lets out another puff of air as he lays his head against the back of the couch with his eyes shut.

“You alright?” Jensen questions from somewhere behind him after gulping down half a bottle of water. “Yeah I’m good. Just… you know how those scenes are.”

The actor he was working with came in a little more than hung over and had trouble getting all the lines out properly, meaning Jared spent twice as long keeping himself in a beat down state of mind to get his side down pat. He’s just glad he’ll be shooting some give and take between Sam and Dean next.

Jensen can see that the muscles under Jared’s shirt are stiff and unmoving; the younger man always gets so physically tense when he does scenes like today. Making sure his hands are wet, he leaves the bottle on the table and moves to stand at the back of the couch. He easily slides his hands along the base of Jared’s neck and presses his palms and fingers down flat.

Jared shivers when the cold water hits his skin, slowly warming up from Jensen’s heat. He pulls his head forward with a grateful hum to give Jensen more room. Jensen always seems to know when Jared is physically worked up over something and has always volunteered his hands to help.

The older man starts massaging, first with his thumbs from the base of his neck up to the line where Jared’s hair begins. He keeps the pressure hard, letting his other fingers squeeze into the muscles over the hump of Jared’s shoulders.

“Better?” Jared hears the question but finds talking to be too much work at the moment. He instead replies with a comfortable sigh that lifts and drops his shoulders, bringing a chuckle out of Jensen.

After a handful of strokes, he pushes Jared forward from the couch and moves his hands down until only the tips of his fingers reach near Jared’s neck, and his thumbs force the muscles between shoulder blades to move from their path. With each trail of his thumbs from the middle to the top of his back, the pleased moans from Jared get deeper and last longer.

Then Jensen brings his hands back up to knead Jared’s shoulders, strong fingers squeezing along thick handfuls of muscle. He continuously works his way from the joints of Jared’s shoulders all the way until his hands are up against his neck again.

His big hands are forcing away all the knots in Jared’s upper body; the rest of Jared, however, still looks a bit tense to Jensen. Despite his leaning against the couch, Jared’s still got his back straight. His legs are rigid, barely parted with feet flat against the floor. Jared’s a whole lotta man and it takes more than a few squeezes on his shoulders to loosen his whole body.

When warmth and pressure disappear suddenly, Jared sits up straight and opens his eyes in search, letting out a disgruntled complaint. He relaxes once he sees Jensen throwing his legs over the couch with his ass seated atop its backing.

“Scoot forward for me, Jay,” Jensen leans down and whispers. His hot breath against Jared’s ear sends a shiver through his body, but he complies. He uses his feet against the ground to pull his ass closer to the edge of his seat. Jensen’s hands return to push Jared’s body away from the couch so he can slide his own ass forward, dropping down into the small space between Jared and the cushion with his legs on either side of the taller man’s body.

He wiggles a bit, pulling Jared back against him until he’s sure he can feel him from his shoulders down to his ass. He pushes his crotch against Jared’s ass, making Jared slide further down until his broad shoulders are low enough for Jensen to comfortably rub.

“That’s better,” Jensen breathes out, finally moving his hands again when Jared rolls his shoulders as a hint. His head has fallen back with his eyes shut once more, this time against a shoulder. He rests his chin on Jared’s shoulder, and enjoys the way his friend’s breath is even warmer when he gets this close. He can feel Jared’s open lips pressed against his jaw and nose pressed just beneath his ear. And even though it’s barely audible, every move of Jensen’s fingers causes his friend to gasp.

Jensen moves his hands down, slipping them through the space beneath Jared’s arms until he can feel his muscular chest. He brings his hands up the front of Jared’s body; his palms are firm against his pecs and his fingers are reaching into his collarbone.

Jensen can barely feel Jared’s body heat beneath the button down shirt he wears, and it’s starting to bother him. His fingers are nimble as they work through a handful of buttons, trying to open the shirt before Jared realizes the pressure against his muscles is gone. He pulls the plaid material open just as Jared begins to complain, murmuring “Jensen” against his skin desperately.

“Shhh, relax. I got you,” he says, his breath hitting skin once he pulls the shirt slightly down Jared’s shoulders. He brings his hands back to Jared’s chest and lets out a groan at the feeling of heat collecting under his palms. Instead of massaging the muscles, Jensen rubs each thumb across a nipple repeatedly until the dark rosebuds get hard beneath his touch. He keeps the pressure light and teasing, causing Jared to whimper in his ear.

Jared’s hands are clutching Jensen’s thighs as he arches his back, trying to push his chest further into Jensen’s hands. When Jensen refuses to give his friend more pressure, the younger man arches even further, pushing his ass back rhythmically. He pants every time he feels Jensen’s hard cock against him and grips with his fingers hard enough to bruise. Jensen continues his movements with one thumb, and drops his other hand down to the spot just below Jared’s stomach. He pushes down gently until Jared’s ass stays firmly against his crotch.

“Jensen, please,” Jared half groans, half cries out. He is getting more and more desperate, just the way Jensen likes him. He thumbs open the button on Jared’s jeans easily, but keeps his hand firmly in place so that Jared won’t move. He turns his head to face his friend. “Please what, Jare?” his lips barely brush against Jared’s when he speaks, and it makes the man try to arch against Jensen again. “So tense, need you…”

_Need._ Jensen’s favorite thing is the way Jared gets so needy for him. He gets so heated that he can’t even form complete sentences and has to rely on Jensen knowing what to do. And he’ll take anything he’s given.

Jensen thrusts against Jared’s ass once, and pinches his nipple hard before taking his hand away and moving it to Jared’s hip. “Up,” he commands gently, and Jared quickly puts all his weight on his hands to lift his ass off the couch. The hand on his hip guides him back a little while Jensen scoots lower until his ass is pulled down onto Jensen’s crotch.

Jensen quickly unzips Jared’s jeans, pulling the rough material open. Jared moves his hands from Jensen’s thighs as his legs get tugged apart until Jensen’s knees are between his own. His head falls back against the couch just beside Jensen and Jensen’s lips are now pressed at the back of his neck, breathing in his scent as he noses against the hairline.

He moves his hand from Jared’s hip to his thigh and begins kneading his palm into the wired muscle with his fingers walking heavily along the inside of Jared’s leg. He can feel Jared’s body shiver as his fingers get to the top of his thigh and squeeze.

His other hand slips past his open jeans and beneath his boxers, fingers resting in wiry curls. He squeezes along the base of Jared’s cock, moving his fingers only an inch up and down. The younger man starts breathing faster as he attempts to thrust up with another whine. “Nu-uh,” Jensen nudges against the back of his ear as he holds his friend steady, “Stay still.”

 “Jens…” Jared whines, fingers clutching the couch seat beneath them. Jensen stops rubbing Jared’s thigh and moves his hand out of view and in the darkness of Jared’s boxers. He pushes the damp fabric away from Jared’s cock and brings his middle digit to the tip of it. He hushes Jared when he rubs against the slit to collect the pearls of pre-come on his skin and Jared groans, but doesn’t move.

“Good, just like that. Don’t move, okay?” He receives a nod in reply as he drops his wet tipped finger down, past his cock and balls, and rubs against Jared’s entrance. Stomach muscles tighten as he puts pressure against the hole, but once his finger breaches the ring of muscle, Jared’s body puffs out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Half his finger slips in and then Jensen stops. He can feel the muscle clenching and unclenching repeatedly, trying to pull his finger in further, but he holds it still, only continuing his short strokes along Jared’s shaft. He likes the way Jared’s body feels like this, trying to take him in, to make him feel his insides, so he enjoys the time it takes for Jared to ask for more.

“Deeper… move it…. need more…” Jared’s words are breathy as he tries to clench harder, but there’s that word again – _need_. He slips the rest of the way in until the webbing between digits is stretched along Jared’s skin, and curls the tip up.

Jared groans deep in his throat, his hole clenching and unclenching faster. Jensen can feel a drop of pre-come sliding down to the bottom of Jared’s cock, uses it to move his fingers smoothly up his length, and he rubs his middle and ring finger in circles on that spot beneath the crown that holds a bundle of nerves.

He keeps his grip steady, no longer giving Jared’s cock attention anywhere else but there, and pulls his finger out of his ass. Once the muscle closes back up around emptiness, he pushes back in all the way with a quick thrust.

“Jesus Jen!” he cries out when the finger inside him reaches his prostate for a short moment before fully retreating, only to return another time in a quick brush against his sweet spot and leave once more.

Jensen chuckles, sticking his tongue out to wet the heated skin of his friend’s ear as he continues pumping one finger fully in and out, purposely making each touch of Jared’s prostate unbearably short. His palm perfectly cups Jared’s balls, and he makes sure to squeeze against the sack with his hand as if closing it every time his finger is all the way inside Jared’s wet heat as he constantly rubs his thumb along the crease between thigh and pelvis.

Every few strokes, Jensen can feel another wet drop hitting his finger around Jared’s cock. He lets several collect on the side of his index finger – which is resting right below the slit – before bringing it low and using the edge where the crown meets the shaft to wipe it off his skin. He puts extra pressure to push up the underside of it, his other two fingers still working the nerves just below it.

The older man is impressed than Jared has kept his hips still; his chest pumps up and down with his heavy breathing, his hole keeps trying to take more, and his legs pull open as much as his jeans will allow them too. But his ass stays steady in his lap. He decides to reward his friend, rocking his hips up against Jared’s ass at the same pace that he finger fucks his tight muscle.

A particularly thick blob leaking out of his cock has Jared whimpering, “Finger… fuck. ‘Nother… move... just please,” Each word comes out deeper than the last and Jared has to swallow groans between them. With a groan to match, Jensen thrusts up harder; he wraps his digits tighter around his erection, but still only moves the two fingers working beneath its crown.

“Move, Jared,” he mumbles, “you’re only getting one finger, make it work.” A growl rips through Jared’s chest hard enough for Jensen to feel the vibrations in his own body. He moans into Jared’s skin when he feels ass muscles grinding down on his cock – which has been hard and leaking, constricted by his tight jeans.

Despite all the clothing in the way, his dick can feel each cheek tough against him. Their laps are set so perfectly that the line of his arousal gets squeezed in the middle of Jared’s ass, the crack of it leaving space to press up harder as Jared arches his body into the air.

His hole is clenched tight now, no longer pulsing open and closed, and Jensen has to push harder to move his middle finger all the way in and out. The muscle of his forearm is rock hard, sliding back and forth beneath the skin as he fucks Jared, too fast now to do anything more than hit his prostate harshly over and over.

He starts stroking Jared’s cock again, only moving an inch up and down beneath the tip. He makes sure to position it so that the head comes in constant contact with the wet spot of his boxers.

“God, Jensen! Go more, harder,” Words keep tumbling out of his mouth but he’s not making much sense. He can’t think straight when he’s being manhandled by his best friend.

“Take it Jared. It’s all the way in you, just how you like it. You’re so close, just keep going like that. Feels good, doesn’t it?” Jensen whispers encouragement in his ear because he knows he’s not giving Jared enough. He knows though, that as long as it’s him, it will make Jared come.

Neither of the men are going to last much longer and they both know it. Jared’s ass keeps squeezing and rubbing Jensen’s cock just the right way. Both his hands inside Jared’s jeans and boxers are burning up, all that body heat being held in by the material. The pre-come coating his fingers and Jared’s shaft stays liquid smooth with no air to dry it on their skin.

Jared’s almost there; his hips are stuttering and he’s holding his breath with his mouth wide open, eyes clenched shut as barely audible wet sounds of his working throat escape past his lips.

“Come on, Jay,” Jensen is sure Jared couldn’t actually hear him, but he knows the man felt his words tickle across his skin. He sticks out his tongue to wipe up cold sweat from the base of Jared’s neck to the spot just below his jaw line.

And when he feels the rapid pulse of Jared’s heartbeat against his taste buds, he bites down hard, closes his lips against the side of his throat and sucks and licks there. The sudden pain makes Jared moan so loud that Jensen can’t hear anything else. His whole body slams back hard enough to knock the breath out of Jensen and the younger man is coming.

He’s pushing his body against Jensen shakily, his neck into the wet mouth there, his ass cheeks clenching against the cock beneath him and his legs pulling closed, taking as much contact with the body surrounding him as is physically possible.

His hand isn’t nearly as firm as Jared needs it to be, so it takes longer for the younger man to ride through his orgasm. Jared’s boxers immediately try to stick to his wet skin as he works spurt after spurt out of him, taking almost a painfully long time. It’s the feeling of hot seed coating his hand that has Jensen following over the edge with a throaty cry into Jared’s neck, biting harder.

His hands keep working Jared’s cock and entrance as he thrusts up hard enough to make his friend bounce in his lap. He feels the liquid hitting against his boxers, quickly soaking them through and getting on his jeans as well. He knows Jared can feel the heat because he starts moving his ass again, rubbing right where his tip soaks his clothing and whimpering at the feeling.

His entrance is clenching and unclenching again, this time more likely trying to stop Jensen’s finger from prodding his sensitive prostate, so Jensen slows both his hands down. The finger inside Jared inches from half way in to only the tip inside. He moves leisurely enough that he can feel every soft contour of muscle, the way it tightens and loosens, and how every shiver from Jared’s body originates from that point.

He does one last swipe from the base of Jared’s slowly deflating cock up to the tip, catching every drop of excess come he can on his fingers before pulling his hand out of Jared’s pants. The sight of white oozing along his skin makes another unexpected spurt of come shoot against his boxers with a groan.

Jared’s body finally stops shivering then, once his member is no longer being manipulated by a hot hand, and his legs fall open. His arms are boneless at his sides and his fingers let go of the cushion beneath them as his body molds against Jensen’s, steady and still now.

He tightens his grip on Jared’s neck with a flex of his jaw before letting go, and nudges his nose against his shoulder to get the man’s attention. “Open,” he whispers, eyes fixed on Jared’s lips, and Jared complies; he doesn’t even open his eyes to see what Jensen is going to do.

He brings his wet hands to those pink lips, only an inch away from contact. He can see Jared breath in deeply, whimper at the scent of his own mess, and he sticks his tongue out, leans his head forward and takes Jensen’s fingers immediately.

They both groan out, Jensen more audibly, as Jared works his tongue up and down each finger, sucks at the webbing between them, and licks at his palm after he feels it wet against his chin. Eyes still closed, he sighs around his own taste, and keeps the digits firm in his mouth as he leans his head back.

When he sees the last big drop of come getting licked off his palm, all he can think about is how it tastes. He dips his finger all the way back inside Jared’s ass to get his attention, making him gasp as if he’d forgotten it was still tipped inside him. He opens his eyes then, mouth messy around Jensen’s spit-slicked hand, white liquid visible on his tongue.

“Don’t swallow that,” Jensen orders gently, and tugs his fingers out of his mouth. He grabs Jared by the chin and pulls their mouths together, sticking his tongue out to lick that sweet drop right off Jared’s. He keeps his grip on Jared’s chin to hold his mouth open, and wraps his lips around the wet muscle.

Jared’s tongue tastes like his seed – a bitter tang of sweet sex. He works his own tongue along the sides, the bottom, pulls back and licks along the taste buds at the top, then takes it back in his mouth and nibbles at it.

He curls the finger inside Jared again, starts pulling it out and pushing it in just so he can feel Jared moan against his lips. The vibration tickles his mouth and hot breath tickles his face and it smells like Jared’s cock. He finally lets go of his chin and pulls back enough to press their lips together. Jared’s pink muscle can move of its own volition now, and he laps against Jensen’s fuller lips, and slips it in Jensen’s mouth so they can tangle tongues together.

When that finger presses against his prostate, he gasps, leaving his mouth wide open for Jensen to take control of again. And instead of pulling his finger back, Jensen holds it there in the deepest part of Jared’s heat; he rubs the tip against it, keeping a steady pressure on that button inside Jared.

It’s too much for Jared; he’s still sensitive and the feeling of being over stimulated isn’t ready to go away. So he clenches his hole and gasps and whimpers into Jensen’s mouth a wordless plea to stop, but they both know he won’t. If they have time, Jensen will torture his friend until they’re both hard again, pull his pants off and his dick out, and make Jared ride him right here on the couch.

A steady rap on the door spoils his plans. “Need you on set in five,” is called out, followed by retreating steps on asphalt.

Jared whimpers in both disdain and relief, and Jensen sighs into his mouth. He rubs a couple more circles with his fingertip before withdrawing it and slowly pulling his hand out of Jared’s jeans. He breaks the kiss with one last nip of Jared’s lower lip. He can’t help but grab his chin one more time and slide his hot finger in Jared’s unaware mouth.

He growls at Jensen, but takes his time sucking the whole thing in. He’s slightly rougher this time, biting at the finger and dragging his teeth along it as Jensen pumps it in and out the same way he’d done earlier. He finally reaches up and tugs Jensen’s hands away from his face so that he can kiss his friend one last time. In a hurry, their lips mush against each other with growls behind their teeth.

He stops just as fast as he started, and heaves his body sideways, giving Jensen space to get off the couch. He smiles lazily as Jensen watches him button up his shirt and do up his jeans and slowly they both adjust themselves as they head to the entrance of the trailer.

Jared’s whole body happily slugs over as they walk to set; no more knots are in his shoulders and Jensen can see all his muscles moving easily beneath his shirt. He smiles, satisfied with himself for helping out his best friend, and glad no one else has ever volunteered to relieve the young man’s stress.

The next few scenes, the boys work together; nothing physical, just conversations back and forth in a motel or at a restaurant. They try their best to keep straight faces and not think about come drying, sticking boxers to semi-hard cocks. They constantly catch one another adjusting themselves when nobody else will notice, and smirk and laugh and Jared’s body moves easy the rest of the day because Jensen gives the best massages.


End file.
